Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Sorcerer
by Dragid
Summary: Harry leaves for unknown reasons on his seventeenth birthday. He remains absent from the wizarding world along with two of the Weasleys and returns with three very unlikely people. NO SLASH!!!!. Chapter 3 Up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- It doesn't take a rocket scientist  
  
A/N- A bit odd, but hey, that's me! All my fics are named after my favorite songs and Bands. This one is named after The Little Things (All you GC fans'll get it)  
  
Quote of the Chapter- "Oh, I thought you wanted a hug." ~ Billy from GC ~  
  
The Little Things Chapter 1: The Little Things (Real original ain't it?)  
  
A raven haired boy sat on a roof of number 4 Privet Drive. He gazed up at the stars and got up. Looking up at the stars once again he found Sirius, the dog star. He sighed, wishing to get away from this place forever, but his thoughts were interrupted by a faint bleep of his watch. It said midnight, now it was officially his seventeenth birthday.  
  
He smiled and swung down in to a small room filled with broken toys and grabbed a trunk, cage, wand and a couple pictures. Transfiguring them into small bags, he tied them to his back. The teenager climbed swiftly back to the roof and smiled again, but this time it was sadly, he took one last look at the magnificent view, and jumped. The sound of his body hitting the ground never happened, instead a faint thump sounded through the night, followed by the pads of a large animal rhymically pounding the damp earth.  
  
The running stopped and if you looked, you might have seen a lion type creature with glowing green eyes, leap into the air and fly off in to the dark, starry sky. 


	2. Many Meetings

Disclaimer- See last chapter  
  
A/N- Prolouge was a little short but hey, who really cares. Thanx are at the end.  
  
Quote of the chapter- "He put Bengay on my nuts!" ~Benji of GC~  
  
He flew through the air; the wind rushing past his face and the excitement of going high enough to pierce clouds was amazing. In the distance he saw a crooked house in the distance, and landed.  
  
Changing in to his human form, he whistled an eerie melody, and a white snowy owl flew to the boy and landed on his arm. Gazing out to the tall house, he felt a tear run down his cheek, "I'm sorry everyone." He whispered, before securing the bags and a note on to the owl's leg. She hooted softly and he gave her a weak grin, "I'll be back later, there are many things I must do, you know where to find me. Don't let anyone trace you girl." The owl nuzzled him and set off to the house while her owner watched.  
  
Taking a last look at the house, he transformed into a small feline and slunk off in to the distance, the weight of his world upon his shoulders alone.  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
He arrived a short time later at a hidden bluff on the outskirts of a small village. Looking around he saw a large group of wizards hidden in the shadows, watching a spot on the wall. A small pop sounded through the night, muffled by the ocean, and a tall unnaturally thin man appeared. He smiled cruelly, distributing a few Crucio's for the fun of it. A small man cowered behind him, his silver hand gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
At last the tall man ceased cursing his followers and beckoned them forward slightly, "At last my loyal Death Eaters," he hissed, "It is time to weed out the weak and traitorous. For many weeks I have watched you all at our gatherings, studying your movements and helpfulness and I have reached a point where I have found a traitor and two that are to weak to live."  
  
He pointed his wand a man near him; he immediately fell to his knees, begging for mercy, "Please my Lord, have mercy!" He screamed as one curse after another hit his body.  
  
The Dark Lord laughed a high cruel laugh, "The Dark Lord does not have mercy, only power!" He said, "Avada Kedavra!" The man abruptly stopped writhing and lay still. No one went to help him.  
  
He pointed his wand at another and repeated the same thing, while the Death Eaters cowered in horror and fear exept for a few.  
  
"Now," he said, his voice menacingly soft and deadly, "We must attack one more and strike fear in the muggle and wizarding world's heats again. That bumbling fool Fudge, will fall and the earth will bow to me." He laughed again.  
  
The black cat that was watching the spectacle was approached by another feline, she was a tabby with odd spectacle shaped squares around her eyes. She noticed another cat watching the Death Eaters intently. It obviously wasn't a normal cat, if it was it would be long dead by now. She padded up to him silently and nudged him in the back.  
  
The black cat watched the meeting silently and nearly gave himself a heart attack when another animal nudged his shoulder, he turned quickly and saw the animagus form of Professor Minerva McGonagal staring strait at him, *Shit* he thought, cursing himself for not hiding the color of his eyes, *I'm in trouble, no one knows that I'm leaving, I'll have to obliviate her. The meeting will wait and Severus can give Albus what he must know*  
  
He turned and started picking his way silently over the rocky bluff, and sure enough, McGonagal followed him. He made his way to a section of forest, about a mile away from the meeting. He turned back to his original form, while his professor did the same.  
  
She had a strange expression on her face, it was a cross between a sad smile and a severe frown. "Potter, what are you doing here." She asked him.  
  
"As much as I would like to tell you, I can not." Harry drew his wand, the sound of obliviate rang through the forest, reaching the ears of a certain evil Dark Lord.  
  
He stopped mid-sentence, "It seems that our dear friend is near by." He paused, "Search the surrounding area." He barked at his minions. They scuttled away, while the man with the silver hand turned into a rat and ran to check the forests.  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
The slight noise of a rat reached Harry's ears, he saw a glint of silver appear then vanish under the leaves. Quickly, he transfigured a leaf into an unbreakable plastic jar and he then turned into a snake.  
  
The rat scurried under the leaves, making the tiniest noise possible, he had spotted the Potter boy, his master would be proud when he delivered a stunned Potter at his feet. So caught up in his own thoughts, he never saw the snake until it was to late. He was scooped up in a fluid motion and placed in a jar. When he looked, he saw the grinning face of Harry Potter, inches away from his.  
  
Peter squeaked, but Harry paid no notice, "It seems like the traitor has been caught." Harry gave the rat a cold smile, but as he turned away from him, his only thought was, *why did you betray them, Peter?* :~:~:~:  
  
Harry turned back to his transfiguration professor, who was watching them blankly. Harry spoke to her quietly, "You saw Voldemort's meeting, but had to run in the middle of it because animal was threatening to blow your cover. When you getting away, you caught Pettigrew and put him in an unbreakable glass jar." She nodded.  
  
Harry went back to his cat form and slinked off into the darkness, not to be heard from for six long months.  
  
Thanx Guys!:  
  
Snowlight144  
  
Sailor Sol  
  
Arcee  
  
ER( )  
  
AlexaDonaghy 


	3. Thraylan

Disclaimer: Wadda ya think.  
  
A/N- 5 reviews and it's only been up for.um.lemme check.like 3 days. So I'm happyful (  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Albus Dumbledore had recently finished his reports required for the Ministry when Harry Potter's owl had flown in. *Interesting* He thought as he opened the parchment. Albus' face grew pale as he read it.  
  
It said, Professor, Hedwig just showed up at our house yesterday. I thought that it was a normal letter from him, but when I read what her note said, it wasn't good. Harry left with Fred and George for somewhere he called Thraylan. Said he needed to in mine. He left another piece of parchment for you. Told us not to worry, they'd be back later. Ronald Weasley  
  
Dumbledore opened the second letter with haste. His features were grim as he saw the contents:  
  
Professor Dumbledore, I must leave for Thraylan immediately wit Fred and George. For the past week of so, We've been having strange dreams, except in these, Merlin, along with Godric Gryffindor. They told me to meet them in a place, I can't say or you'd come after us. They enchanted Hedwig so that she can come here and back, so you can owl me. Don't worry; I'll be perfectly safe. As a sorcerer, (Dumbledore jaw dropped at this.) I have five animagus forms. Only you can know all five. Make sure you tell no one about my last form. So far I can become a Golden Gryffin because I'm Gryffindors heir. A black cat because that was my mother's form, and a snake. I haven't figured out what the other two should be. Remember, in order to defeat Voldemort, he can't know of my snake form. My mark in all forms is a small white dot in the middle of my stomach. I should be back before the school year is over. Fred and George have come with me, seeing as they are also Sorcerers. They will be given an animal by Rowena Ravenclaw, seeing as they are her heirs. Harry  
  
Dumbledore stared at the letter in shock, he had known that Harry was Godric's heir, but Fred and George were Rowena's heirs, it was next to impossible! That meant that the whole Weasley were descendants of her, but why had only the twins inherited her power as Sorcerers. Oh well, these were not matters to be contemplated now. There were many people that must be informed of this strange twist. *The Order must meet again* Albus thought. He removed a stack of parchment and began to write letters to the members.  
  
: ~:~:~:  
  
Harry met two identical, ravens outside a tiny village by the sea. They quickly became Fred and George Weasley and Harry did the same.  
  
"Harry," Fred asked, "Did Godric tell you where the portal is?"  
  
"He said some old ruins south of that village." Harry answered.  
  
"Excellent, were we supposed to bring something besides our wands?" George questioned, "Rowena didn't say, just told us to ask you."  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said, "Let's try down there, Godric said that we should be able to tell where it was."  
  
"How?" The twins asked in unison.  
  
"He said a tingly feeling."  
  
"Huh, it's over there then." Fred said, pointing to a small cave in the side a huge one.  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"I've been feeling like that since we about a mile off." Fred replied, gesturing to the road, "It's weird."  
  
Harry now saw a faint golden glow emit from the opening, "Let's go then." He said. He and the twins walked cautiously towards the light, when a tall man walked out of it.  
  
He looked at the sky, "Bloody Hell, I told them to be in Thraylan half an hour ago, Rowena." He looked around impatiently, but he finally saw Fred, George and Harry looking at him curiously.  
  
"There you are, I was beginning to think that Salazar's prat of a heir had gotten you three. Hurry, I've been waiting in that blasted cave for over an hour with Rowena."  
  
"Sorry, sir, but you are Godric right, I can't see you very well in this light." Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
"Of course it's me, now we must hurry for the portal closes in roughly." He looked at the sky ".Damn, get in the cave, it closes in 30 seconds."  
  
Harry and the twins, along with Godric, ran to the cave and ducked in just as the opening closed behind them. Harry felt like something had grabbed his arm and was pulling him. He eventually landed in a large garden filled with all kinds of plants. A small plump witch was arguing with a tall sallow man that strongly resembled Severus Snape. Harry could hear them.  
  
"I think that we should allow Neville to come into his power, besides, he's my heir, not yours." She said huffily.  
  
"Yes." The Snape look alike said, "But this could also end out like when you thought that Fudge idiot was your heir, we must research it. I think that I should make that young mister Malfoy my heir, he's turning out much better that that Voldemort prat."  
  
"Yes, but last time when I thought Fudge was my heir, I was sick and I got a false signal, I'm sure that Neville is my heir. He's almost exactly like me, his skills in herbology and nothing else, his looks, he was even raised the same way I was."  
  
"We shall check and make sure the signal is correct, for all we know, it could be some bumbling Hufflepuff."  
  
"Children in my house are not bumbling!" She shouted and turned on her heel, where she noticed Godric, Rowena, Harry, Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, your back, how wonderful! I thought that portal would close before you five got through." She exclaimed.  
  
She ran over and hugged each of them, Harry and Ron looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Err, lo' Helga." Harry said.  
  
"Hello Harry, who are these two, I think Rowena showed them to me, little darlings while they're asleep." The twins looked annoyed at being called 'darling'  
  
The Snape strode over, "Godric," He said, taking no notice of anyone else, "Helga claims to have found her heir, a young boy that's almost a squib."  
  
"Neville is not a squib." Harry yelled.  
  
The man looked at him, distinctly surprised, but pretended not to hear, "As I was saying before your heir cut in, His name is indeed Neville Longbottom."  
  
Godric didn't look at all surprised, "Oh him? I've known that since he was born, and even more when he displayed signs of having magic. If I recall correctly, the same thing happened to Helga." She blushed. "I was waiting for you to figure it out, and Salazar, it would be good to make that young Malfoy your heir or at least your best apprentice, he is much better than that Tom fellow."  
  
Rowena could see that Fred and George were quickly becoming bored with the whole affair, "Fred, George," She said to them. They quickly turned, "Lets go find you two a place to sleep, meanwhile, I'll tell you about my days at school, I was the prankster extraordinaire." Fred and George stared at their new favorite person as she led them into the mansion.  
  
"I think that Neville should come, we need to kill your heir." Harry said with a pointed look at who he now knew was Salazar.  
  
"He's right Salazar, young Neville must come here, Helga, you can fetch him tomorrow after you visit his dreams." Helga nodded happily and after sticking her toogue out at Salazar she walked happily to a small structure at the corner of the garden. Salazar scowled and strode to the double doors of the castle.  
  
"Godric," Harry said, "Is he anyway related to Professor Snape?"  
  
Godric looked thoughtful for a second, "Yes, I belive on his wife's sister's side of the family, he's as good at potions as Salazar."  
  
Harry yawned, "Umm, Godric, could I have a room, I'm a bit tired."  
  
"Of course you are, until you get used to it, you'll be tired for a day or so, follow me, I believe that Rowena and the twins were bored." Godric walked to a set of doors off to the side, with a tired Harry in tow.  
  
A/N: End Chapter 3, I'm on a role! Hey- What the!  
  
Drew Carey: Next on Secrets of the Sorcerer, World's Worst!  
  
Me: Move it Drew, you're on ABC and FOX, go torture Ryan.  
  
Drew: Walks away  
  
Me: Now that that's over, I might have chapter #4 up in a few days.  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Sailor Sol: I forgot that Peter caught Harry, but no harm done. yet.  
  
AlexaDonaghy: Not any animal, just five.  
  
ALPHA WOLFE: Sankyou  
  
Arcee: You're wish has been granted  
  
*Hopefully this will get a lot longer* Yrs Truly, Daine of Queenscove 


	4. Pranks on a Slytherin, Whatever Shall We...

Disclaimer: Take a wild, wild guess.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 3, if it's really messed up, it's cause I had to do it on notepad,  
  
and the spellcheck isn't on it.  
  
Song* of the Chapter:  
  
Last night I just wanted to have fun  
  
To go out with my friends  
  
I took my dad's car  
  
I never thought he would find out  
  
But I crashed in a wall  
  
Man I'm dead  
  
I guess it's no use  
  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever tried to do  
  
I'm born to lose  
  
Yeah yeah Yeah yeah  
  
God must hate me  
  
He cursed me for eternity  
  
God must hate me  
  
Maybe you should pray for me  
  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
  
I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home   
  
I wanna go home.  
  
Last night I had to study for this test  
  
I forgot man I'm dead  
  
And now my brain is burstin' out of  
  
of my head.  
  
I can't think, I can't breathe  
  
Once agin it's no use  
  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever tried to do  
  
I'm born to lose  
  
Yeh yeah. Yeah yeah  
  
God must hate me  
  
He cursed me for eternity  
  
God must hate me  
  
Maybe you should pray for me  
  
I'm breakin down and you can't save me  
  
I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home  
  
So what in the world  
  
Am I supposed to do  
  
I never did anything to you  
  
So can't you find something else to do  
  
God must hate me  
  
He cursed me for eternity  
  
God must hate me  
  
Maybe you should pray for me  
  
I'm breakin down and you can't save me  
  
I'm stuck in hell and I wanna go home  
  
God must hate me  
  
I wanna go home  
  
God must hate me  
  
I wanna go home  
  
God must hate me  
  
I wanna go home  
  
God must hate me  
  
I wanna go home  
  
You can't save me  
  
God must hate me now  
  
~God Must Hate me by Simple Plan~  
  
(* Occasionally I might do a song instead of a quote :)   
  
Secrets of the Sorcerer: Chapter 4  
  
Godric and Harry finally reached Harry's room in the north wing. "Here you are   
  
Harry, your room." Harry walked in to the room, only to find a common room exactly   
  
like modern day Gryffindor tower. As he gaped at the room, Godric pulled him up the  
  
stairs to the bedroom. The bedroom was an exact replica of his bedroom in   
  
Gryffindor, apart from there only being one large king-sized bed.  
  
While Harry stared at his new room, Godric clapped him on his shoulder so hard   
  
that Harry wondered if he was somehow related to Hagrid. "Well Harry." Godric said.  
  
"I must be going, you will find your schedule in your common room. He walked out of  
  
Harry's room and strode out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry finally decided to check his schedule for his lessons, considering he   
  
started tomorrow. After he had gotten to the common room, he found it on a desk in   
  
the corner. As he glanced over it, a frown came to his face. Potions with Salazar   
  
first and last he had training in fighting, wandless magic, among other things   
  
that were essential to becoming a powerful sorcerer.  
  
Sighing, Harry decided to try to find the twins, he was in need of   
  
something to cheer him up. He wandered around the halls for a while before bumping   
  
into Rowena.  
  
Looking up at her sheepishly, he mumbled sorry and continued down the hall   
  
before remembering that she knew where the twins were staying. He ran back to her,   
  
"Err...Professor Ravenclaw?" He asked.  
  
She turned to face him, "Rowena, Harry. Now, what did you need?" Rowena   
  
smiled at him kindly.  
  
Harry grinned, "Could you show me where Fred and George are staying?"   
  
Rowena shrugged, "Of course, but I doubt that they are still there."  
  
"It's alright." Harry assured her, I'd just like to know where they are,   
  
I'm assuming that they went to find Professor Slytherin."  
  
Rowena immediatly understood what he meant, "You're probably correct Harry,   
  
now just follow me, I'll show you their rooms." She led him down a few corridors   
  
before stopping in front of a shimmery dark blue door witha pitch black raven   
  
fluttering around.  
  
"This is where they stay. I you noticed, all of our pupil's doors have their   
  
house symbol on it. If you had looked at yours, you might have seen the crimson door   
  
and golden gryffin on it. I personally wish that my symbol was that magnificent beast."   
  
She looked at Harry, "Well, I must be off, Helga needed me to help her with some runes."   
  
Rowena went down the hall, leaving Harry to find his way back to his rooms.  
  
He wandered about for around an hour, looking for his crimson door. He found it   
  
just as Fred and George came running by. Upon seeing Harry, they rushed over to him and   
  
attempted to hide behind him.  
  
Fred got up and went to Harry, "Hey mate, can you hide us, dear Professor   
  
Slytherin isn't exactly to happy with us."   
  
The twins started begging him untill he unlocked his door and used a concealing  
  
charm on his friends. He wasn't a moment to soon, for the second after, a sopping wet  
  
Slytherin came storming down the hall.  
  
He stopped in front of Harry, "Potter, where are those two troublemakers." He   
  
snarled.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I saw them." He could just imagine the looks of horror on   
  
the twins' faces. "They ran down the stairs, I think they went down." He gestured vaugely  
  
to the beautiful marble staircase. Slytherin turned on his heel and strode to the steps,   
  
where he proptly slipped on the puddle around his feet.  
  
Fighting back a loud chuckle, Harry quickly retreated to his room while Slytherin  
  
glared at him. He colapsed on his couch and took the charm off of the twins. They   
  
laughed at the look on Slytherin's face when he fell.   
  
When they stopped, Fred and George thought that it would be best if they remained   
  
absent untill dinner. They went back to their rooms, after they borrowed the Marauder's   
  
Map from Harry.  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
When Harry appeared in the Great Hall for dinner, around 6:30, he was shocked to   
  
see Nevile Longbottom sitting quite nervously next to Helga and Slytherin. When he saw   
  
Harry walk in, he waved weakly from his seat, then he shrank back in his chair while   
  
Helga and Salazar argued about who Salazar should make his heir. Helga thought it should   
  
be Draco, while Salazar had changed his mind and thought that he should bring Severus   
  
Snape, even though he was a little old. They eventually stopped when the feast appeared.   
  
Neville sighed with relif, but still looked as if he was on edge.  
  
Harry swallowed a mouthful of chicken and began to talk to Fred and George about   
  
their punishment for pranking Slytherin. Godric, who had 'accidentally' listened to the  
  
details, let out a rich laugh. They eventually subsided and Salazar was glaring at the  
  
lot of them, but stopped when Godric clapped his back, much like he had done to Harry.   
  
He stopped glaring, but that was mostly due the large peice of steak that had lodged   
  
itself in his throat.   
  
He politely excused himself in-between coughs, and rushed to the dungeons. Soon after   
  
Harry did the same, he was closely followed by the twins and Neville, who was quite   
  
pleased that he could have an excuse to leave.   
  
Harry turned to Neville, "Neville, I don't believe that we've seen your rooms   
  
yet, or yours." He nodded towards Fred and George.   
  
Neville led them towards the Astronamy tower, but turned to a shimmering yellow   
  
door with a silver and black badger romeing around it. He opened the door and all four of  
  
them stepped inside. Fred looked at the room and nodded appreciatively. George walked   
  
around, examining things, while Harry talked about stuff.  
  
Harry looked at the room. "Nice set of rooms Nev." He said.  
  
Neville shrugged, "Thanks, Helga's a really nice woman. She's like Professor   
  
Sprout."  
  
Harry studied his friend for a moment, he was much more relaxed when he wasn't   
  
around Snape or Salazar. "When did Helga go to get you?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I was actually spending the summer with Professor Sprout, she said that   
  
since I was her best student in Herbology, I should stay with her at Hogwarts. We're   
  
working on a cure for Lycanthropy." He finished grinning.   
  
"That's great Neville, maybe you should ask Helga to help you, since Sprout   
  
can't." Harry said."   
  
Neville looked at him happily, "That's a great idea Harry, I'll go after I see   
  
your rooms and Fred and George's rooms."   
  
Harry shrugged,"Sure, I think mine are closer."   
  
Fred and George bounced over, "Great place Nev, thank god all of our rooms are  
  
the same size or else we'd be in here all the time."   
  
Neville looked at the twins, but ending up deciding to put a few charms on the   
  
door to keep them out.  
  
Harry led them to his room and inside it. Fred and George, who had already seen   
  
it, due the little escapaed with Slytherin, were loitering around...at least that's what   
  
Harry thought. Neville was looking at his common room, which was exactly the same as his,  
  
apart from the colors.   
  
After he was done, they traveled down to where the twins were staying. Their room   
  
was setup with their lab and many potions bottles with strange stuff inside them. Harry   
  
could see that they had been putting the thousand galleons they had recived from him to   
  
good use.   
  
They came over to Harry in nthe middle of his examinations of the bottles, "Thanks   
  
Harry." Fred whispered.   
  
"Ditto here Harry, we still have a quarter of it left. We invested half and spent   
  
half of what was left on this stuff." George said.  
  
"Rowena, being as kind as she is, brought our lab here." Fred said with a grin.   
  
"That's where we got the stuff to get Slytherin."   
  
"Y'know," Harry said thoughtfully, "We should start our own generation of Marauder's.   
  
I mean we do have the map, an invisibility cloak-"   
  
George interupted him, "You have one to? Wow, me and Fred each got one when we got   
  
home. Mum let us floo to Diagon Alley, we told her that we needed to get Bill his birthday   
  
present. The cloaks are how we got out of the house unnoticed."   
  
Harry was genuinly surprised, "Wow...maybe Neville has one to, that'd be great."   
  
"Yeah, but if we start the next generation, where are we gonna have HQ?" Fred asked.   
  
"I dunno, odds are Slytherin still uses the Chamber of Secrets, so thats out of the   
  
question."   
  
"Well," Said George, "This *is* the old Hogwarts, we have to find somewhere."   
  
"I wonder..." Fred said thoughtfully.   
  
"Wonder what?" Asked his twin.   
  
"Well, I was wondering if they have the kitchens in the same place. I saw the spot   
  
where the bowl of fruit was, so maybe it's used for a different thing."  
  
"We'll have to check it out this weekend, it's time for bed, if one of the founders  
  
catches us, we're dead."  
  
"Neville and the twins paled noticably, "You're right Harry. I overheard Rowena,   
  
and apparently Slytherin has to watch the castle tonight." Nevile mumbled.   
  
"Here, you can use my invisibility cloak." Harry said. Neville's jaw dropped, you   
  
have one to?" He asked Harry.   
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you guys everything tomorrow. I'd leave before the bell rings."   
  
The three boys concealed themselves beneath the cloak, and with a quick, "Thanks   
  
Harry" they headed back to their respective rooms.   
  
:~:~:~:   
  
  
  
Fred and George safely dropped off Neville in his rooms without being caught by   
  
Slytherin, who was on patrol.   
  
"You know what?" Fred asked George.   
  
"No, what." George said, somewhat sarcastically.   
  
"I was thinking." He said before his twin cut him off.   
  
"That's a change."   
  
"Like, I was saying, I was thinking, have yoU ever noticed that we always have   
  
Potions with the Slytherins on our first day back?"   
  
George looked at him and quickly reviewed the past six years of first days. At  
  
last he spoke, "I believe that your correct brother, we do always have Potions first, and  
  
I doubt that this year will be any different."   
  
"You're probably right George." Fred said, "I mean why would they want to give   
  
Fred and George Weasley a break."  
  
"Yup." George said glumly. "But, how about playing a few back to school pranks  
  
to extract our revenge?"  
  
  
  
"Excellent idea George." Fred exclaimed. "Let's turn the Great Hall bright pink-"  
  
"-And make everyone pink to match!" George added.  
  
With that, the Weaslry twins settled down by the fire to plan their prank.  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Back In Dumbledore's Office  
  
:~:~:~:   
  
A large tawny owl flew into Dumbledore's office with a peice of parchment attached   
  
to it's leg. Hoping that it was a letter from one of the twins, he grabbed it off the owls   
  
leg, paid it a few knuts, and carefully opened it. He sighed as he read it, yet another   
  
student had been summond to Thraylan, and it just happend to be another student that was   
  
instrumental in defeating Voldemort.   
  
Yet, he knew that they would all need training in sorcery, but however, these next   
  
few months would be the hardest. Dumbledore headed downstairs, the meeting of the Order of   
  
the Pheonix would begin soon.  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Fred and George's Room, approximately 1am  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Fred yawned, "I do think that we've perfected this little experiment, we could   
  
probably market this."  
  
George was about to answer when a knock souded at their door. So instead of   
  
answering George, he stood up and shuffled over to the door. Upon opening it he saw Rowena  
  
scowing at them.  
  
"What may I ask are you doing up so late?" She asked angrily.   
  
Fred moved over slightly so he was covering up their parchments and bottle of hot  
  
pink dye. Rowena didn't miss a beat, "Fred, what are doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Errr, Going to classes and being a perfect little angel?" He answered hopefully.  
  
"Try turning the Great Hall pink." Rowena said.  
  
Before George could stop his twin, he had already asked her how she knew.  
  
"Didn't it occur to you two that we have security spells all over this school and  
  
grounds?"  
  
  
  
The twins shook their heads and looked sheepish, "No."  
  
"You two are lucky that I was watching them tonight, had it been Salazar, Godric  
  
you wouldn't be getting help perfecting your joke."  
  
Fred and George took a moment to processwhat she had just said. "Bloody Hell, I   
  
thought you were going to kill us or something." They said together.  
  
"No swearing, now, let's get to work with that thing." Rowena grinned mischivously.  
  
They sat around the fire and got to work perfecting it.   
  
:~:~:~:  
  
The Meeting of the Order of the Pheonix  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Over two hundred people were sitting around a large round table. Hermione, who had   
  
been inducted with Ron, said it was exactly like King Arthur and the knights of the round   
  
table, whereupon she recived many questions from members that were not familiar with Muggle   
  
stories.  
  
As Dumbledore entered, a hush immediatly fell upon the room. He swept over to his   
  
chair, his long, midnight-blue velvet robes sweeping behind him. His pheonix, Fawkes, followed   
  
close behind and perched on Dumbledore's shoulder. He motioned for everyone to rise, and they   
  
did. When they had sat down, a grave look settled on the Headmaster's face. "Friends." He began,   
  
"You probably wonder what, besides Voldemort, has called you here. That is for me to tell you.   
  
It seems that Mr.'s Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Neville Longbottom, have   
  
gone missing."  
  
At this news, everyone, save the Weasleys, Mrs. Longbottom, and Hermione, gasped in   
  
shock. The room was quickly filled with, "Did Voldemort get him?" and quite a few, "How could  
  
*The Boy Who Lived* just disappear?"  
  
Dumbledore quickly tired of the chatter of the members, especially since he *had* told  
  
them that he would explain everything, or at least he would now anyway. "Silence!" His voice   
  
thundered through the room. The people were silent once more. "Now," He said, "Back to our   
  
original dilemma, what are we going to do now that those four students are missing?"  
  
The room suddenly was calling out ideas. Dumbledore decided to call on them one by one.  
  
"Mundungus, what do think we should do?" He asked, turning to his old friend. "Of course it  
  
must be within our power.  
  
Mundungus looked around for a moment before repplying. "I've heard of an immensly   
  
complex potion. It is known as the Feather Duster Potion. I have no idea why they call it that,  
  
but when used, it protects a certain area for a certain amount of time. Severus, if you would."  
  
He nodded to the potions master.  
  
Severus stood up, "Professor, the area the spell can cover depends on how much power   
  
is put into it's making, also, the quality of the ingredients is an important factor. The lengh  
  
however, is an entirly different matter. It needs the blood of the enemy, or a person on the  
  
enemies side, a person on the light side, a traitor, and an animagi. The blood should generally  
  
be from the most powerful people you can find and it cannot be from the same person or   
  
peoples." Snape nodded curtly to the Headmaster and resumed his usual look.  
  
Thank you Severus, does anyone else have any ideas we should attempt?" He scanned the  
  
room and saw a hand waving in the air, naturally, it belonged to Ms. Granger. "Yes Hermione?"  
  
he said, if she, a fifth year student, could come up with an idea, when all other adults had   
  
none, it must be good.  
  
"Well Professor, I was in the Library, and since I'm at the top of my class and a   
  
prefect, Madame Pince allows me to use the Restricted Section occasionally. I was looking up   
  
something for a potion, when I noticed a large book under a desk in the corner. I brought   
  
it with me today." She produced a large book encased in what looked like silver leather.  
  
She flipped it open to her bookmark and held it up. The picture showed a medival castle, but  
  
it was encased in what strongly resembled a bubble that had the colors of Slytherin,   
  
Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened, "Ms. Granger, please bring that book up here."  
  
"Alright Sir." She carried the book to him. As she handed it to him, his eyes widened   
  
even more. That book, he had thought Tom had stolen and destroyed it fifty years ago. It was   
  
one of a kind and contained spells made by the founders. It had genuine unicorn hide covering  
  
and it's lock was fashioned from Acromantula saliva, Unicorn horn, and Lethifold nails.   
  
Combined they made an indestructable metal. The parchment was paper-thin unicorn hoof. The   
  
whole book was worth more than all the ancient treasure in Egypt.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I belive that you have found our solution."  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
The Weasley household  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Ginny sat in a plump chair in the living room sulking. She was the only Weasley that  
  
hadn't been asked to join the order yet and that didn't make her especially happy. She glanced  
  
at the clock, they were still there, wherever there was. She yawed at crossed her arms grumpily.  
  
Staring at the fire, she quickly fell asleep.  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Thraylan  
  
:~:~:~:  
  
Harry yawned as the sunlight hit his face, he turned over and buried himself in his   
  
comforter.   
  
"Rise and shine Harry!." Chourused three voices in his ear.  
  
"Mgphhh." He mumbled, "Go away."  
  
"Nonsense Harry, besides Potions starts in ten minutes." chirped George, or at least  
  
Harry thought it was George.  
  
"Wha- Bloody Hell!" Harry jumped out of his four poster bed and ran into the bathroom.  
  
George and Fred sniggered whie Neville looked innocently at a corner.  
  
George looked at Fred, "5..4..3..2..1.."  
  
"I'm gonna murder you three!" Harry roared from the bathroom, "Potions doesn't start  
  
for another frigin' hour!"  
  
"Run!!!" Fred yelled. He, his twin, and Neville tore out of their friend's room and  
  
towards the North tower.  
  
Harry exited his bathroom, an evil grin plastered on his face, "However, an hour is  
  
enough time to prank a couple pranksters." He began gathering things from his room and got   
  
to work.  
  
Soon he finished putting it together, but he had about fourty-five minutes before   
  
first lessons, so he went to grab a bite to eat in the great hall.  
  
When he entered, nothing was amiss, so he took his seat next to Godric and Rowena   
  
and helped himself to some eggs and bacon. Little did he know that he would soon be turning   
  
pink. Fred looked at Rowena and George they winked so, under the table, Fred swished his wand  
  
and suddenly, everyone's eyes were met with a foul, hot pink color. They looked at each other   
  
and noticed that they had all been cordinated to match the repulsive color.   
  
Salazar glared at the two boys, plus their mentor and resolved to put a rather nasty  
  
potion into their evening Pumkin juice. He stood up and stalked to his quarters, only to find   
  
that they now matched him, plus all of his things were covered in pink, frilly things and  
  
cute little teddy bears.  
  
Glaring at nothing in paticular, he murmured the counter-charm and stared in surprise   
  
when the room stayed pink. A little card poofed out of mid-air and hovered near the end of his   
  
nose. Salazar plucked it from the place where it hung and traced over it. It read, 'We're very   
  
"Sorry" but this charm has been modified to last for a period of 24-48 hours. It will wear off   
  
on it's own, so feel free to use any charm, curse, hex, incantation, limerick, ecetra, to remove   
  
it. Yours truly, Messers. Gred and Forge' Salazar glared once again at the note before lighting   
  
it on fire. He resolved that he would downright kill them as he retrived the necessary ingredients   
  
for his class with two of the three people he had decided to kill, not knowing that a thousand   
  
years later, the resident potions master was thinking the exact same thing, albeit for different   
  
reasons.   
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall, "Gred, Forge" and Rowena had burst out laughing, along with   
  
everyone else. Eventually, when the roaring laughter had subsided to a dull chuckle, Godric pounded   
  
his fist on the table, "That, my boys, is one of the worst pranks ever to be pulled on our dear   
  
potions master."  
  
"ThanKS Godric, but we have a question." George said.  
  
"What was the worst thing done to Salazar," Fred partially asked.  
  
"And who did it?" George finished.  
  
Godric chuckled again, "Well, I believe the worst prank ever pulled on Salazar was when we,   
  
as in myself, Rowena, and Helga, were in training with Merlyn. We had decided that dear Salazar had   
  
grown a bit to cocky for his own good. He had recently been getting much praise from our mentor and   
  
had been gloating selfishly about it. Rowena, being the best in Charms, helped us make a spell that   
  
caused the person, generally male, to be, how should I say this, erect." At this point, Godric's   
  
story had all of the boys laughing uproariously. "Anyway, we cast the spell on, what was it, Monday?"   
  
Rowena nodded to confirm it. "Well we cast it on him on Monday, he was in his rooms for three days   
  
because he had no idea what was happening. Merlyn eventually found this out, but he merely laughed   
  
and told us to remove the spell. We hunted for Salazar all over the castle. We couldn't find him   
  
anywhere, so we all walked down the the villiage to buy some magical candy. We were walking by the   
  
post owl office when we heard 'sounds' coming from a clump of bushes. It turned out that Salazar was   
  
being pleasured by little Bella Rosmerta, the woman who worked in the Three Broomsticks. Turned out   
  
that he was so aroused by the spell that he needed a little sex to bring him back to normal. When he   
  
came back to the castle, we teased him mecillessly about it." Godric ended his story.  
  
Harry, Fred, George, and Neville, along with the rest off the staff, were laughing hysterically.  
  
Godric chuckled as he watched the people around him laughing, he loved that he could make people laugh,  
  
it was fun 


End file.
